


Lovely Lie

by Futabae69



Category: hypmic, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futabae69/pseuds/Futabae69
Summary: “Dice-san, I don’t think I can hide my feelings for you anymore. It appears I’ve fallen madly in love with you.” the chestnut haired male sentenced, casting a spell over his perpetual victim.
Relationships: Arisugawa Dice/Yumeno Gentaro
Kudos: 35





	Lovely Lie

Scattered words were often exchanged and in the end they all had the same result whenever the final blow was delivered. However, it wasn’t so much about the end but the ride that was enjoyable to the writer. The reactions others gave him were an endless source of amusement and inspiration, even if in the end they all ended in disappointed looks or angered expressions upon finding out that he had been deceiving them all along. The journey was the most important part of the endeavor, the same way as reading a good book was all about progression.

“Dice-san, I don’t think I can hide my feelings for you anymore. It appears I’ve fallen madly in love with you.” the chestnut haired male sentenced, casting a spell over his perpetual victim. The gambler’s reactions were often the most amusing since he was so used to wearing his heart on his sleeve like a winning ace. Even now, his face contorted with incredulity and shock, making Gentaro’s heart sing with joy, but the spark was short-lived as he seemed to grow wise of the lie.

“Don’t you get tired of lying all the time?” the blue haired man scoffed, a frown painted on the middle of his forehead. Apparently he’d become fed up with the constant deceit and tomfoolery, even though his own life was made of ups and downs and erratic self destructive behavior. “Why is even the point of lying so much? Why do you do it?” he asked, not expecting much more than another string of untruths from one who’d made fun of him on more occasions than times he’d lost the roulette. 

“Does it really matter why I do choose to do it? What do you intend to do with that information?” Gentaro mused with a half smile. It was such a simplistic way to ask for explanations, so befitting of Dice and his simple mind that was easily swayed by emotions. Since he was always so honest himself, it was normal for him to be bothered by lies unless they aided him in some way, like cheating at poker.

“For starters, if you keep lying nobody is going to believe you when you tell the truth!” the blue haired male exploded, gesturing wildly with his hands like he couldn’t believe what he was saying. It should have been obvious for someone as sly as Gentaro that there was a point of no return and others wouldn’t simply take his shit until the end of time. As an example, Dice himself was tired of it. “What will you do when you actually confess to the person you like and they take you for a liar?!”

“That is actually a rather interesting question...” said the writer, grasping his chin with one hand in contemplation. Of course, he was faking a large percentage of the interest he was showing since visuals often helped with his lies. “In that case, I’d have to show them my intentions are truthful with my actions.” he concluded, saying whatever seemed to make the most sense if he were to write a character who often lied through their teeth.

Dice seemed impressed by this sort of answer because he himself was a man who expressed himself through actions rather than words, regardless of his skills as a rapper. In his mind, however, the cogs were starting to turn on how he could manipulate such an answer to his advantage. Usually his scheming abilities were reserved for getting money to fund his dangerous lifestyle but he imagined it would be a good thrill to use them to ridicule Gentaro for a change.

“Then if you’re really so smitten with me.” Dice trailed off, only to raise his hand and suddenly push it against the wall behind Gentaro, trapping him in an uncomfortable position to get him nervous. “You won’t mind showing me with your actions.” he smiled deviously, overgrown canines showing as he thought he’d gained the upper hand for once. 

The writer barely flinched but he was surprised to see that Dice was taking this route. He didn’t feel any pressure, since usually he was the one to admit first that he’d been lying. He could just say that right now and this whole charade would have no pull on him. Of course, the gambler didn’t think that through and started thinking he could stand on top for a change. Such a simple mind that was easy to play with. It made Gentaro want to push his buttons further in order to see even more of his reactions. “What did you have in mind?”

“If you’re really in love with me, then kiss me right this moment.” he prompted with a chuckle and Gentaro burst out into laughter on the inside. It was too predictable and yet he didn’t think Dice would actually say that out loud. Did he have any idea what kind of outcome would result from all of this? The writer was baffled, unsure of what kind of response the other was expecting to get. He was calm, however, this was just part of the game where he turned the tables yet again and made the hopeless dog grovel on the floor.

“So indecent, Dice-san. Do you think it’s that easy to simply kiss the person you love the most?” the liar continued, a hand faintly touching his own cheek as if trying to check if it’d gone pink with embarrassment, the same way a pure hearted maiden would have if she’d been presented with this same choice. “My heart is beating so fast I can barely look at you and you expect me to just kiss you right away?”

Dice jolted with the revelation, providing that much more amusement to Gentaro. It seemed a part of him truly believed that he was in love with the gambler. The blue haired male didn’t seem to be that used to attention, let alone affection, always preoccupied with his own thing to worry about how others thought of him. The writer imagined he’d never been confessed to before and as such, had no idea how to face him or his supposed feelings without making a fool of himself.

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense...” he started before shaking his head with a growl. This lie was also not fully believed because his eyebrows knitted into a frown yet again. “Whatever, if you don’t have the guts to do it then don’t blame me if I don’t believe you!” he said, angrier than Gentaro had ever seen him before. “Every word that comes out of your mouth is a lie so I’ll never believe it if you ever confess to me!” 

“You don’t need to believe me. I’m content with just being by your side, Dice-san.” the brunette smiled sweetly, decorating his illusions with a cheery tone and a hopeful wish. “I’ll admire you from afar.” The other groaned louder, hating the way he’d been made to look like a fool again right when he thought he could win against the liar.

“I’m not listening! I told you it’s nothing but lies!” Dice said, covering his ears and kicking into a tune to drown the deceitful words as he walked away.

Gentaro let out a soft playful giggle on his own.

‘Silly.’ 

‘It’s because I love you that I’ll never say it in the first place.’

‘Because it’s fun to keep you guessing.’

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet fluffy lie for a friend that's been helping me a lot and loves GenDice :3


End file.
